Across the Stars
by Bway-Girl25
Summary: Star Wars AU! Después de la muerte de la Maestra Chiyo a manos de uno de los miembros de la poderosa Orden Sith Akatsuki, el Consejo Jedi debe tomar la decisión de entrenar o no a Sakura, una niña del planeta Tatooine que peleo a lado de la Maestra Chiyo. ¿Que papel jugará Sakura para traer balance a la Fuerza?
1. Chapter 1

N/A: *Suspiro* Se supone que esto iba a ser un one short para mi fic " Sakura no Hanabira" pero creo que tiene el potencial para convertirse en algo más, no se que tan pronto pueda actualizarlo ya que estoy trabajando en varios proyectos: la antología Reylo (Rey/Kylo Ren) de Tumblr, unos one-shorts para la MadaSaku Week y para la UchiSaku Week; los one-shorts de las peticiones que me han hecho para Sakura no Hanabira, el siguiente Capítulo de Conflicto de Hermanos... en fin, estoy muy emocionada por tener la oportunidad de trabajar en tantas cosas que me gustan y espero que disfruten mucho esto.

Todas las críticas/sugerencias/comentarios/fangirleos serán apreciados y bien recibidos :)

Este fic esta dedicado a sugu-u-u ya que fue quien me pidió un YaguSaku lo cual me inspiró a escribir esto.

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni Naruto ni el Universo de Star Wars. Sólo soy una fan intentando escribir una historia con ambos.

.

.

 **Across the Stars**

 _"Como las estrellas en el cielo separadas por millones de leguas, ellos vivían observándose uno al otro"_

 _Víctor Hugo "Los Miserables'_

 **Capítulo 1: Primer Encuentro**

 **.**

 **.**

.- ¡Kakashi!- grito una imponente mujer rubia, acercándose a zancadas a donde descansaba un hombre de cabello plateado y tres jovencitos; su capucha ondeando por detrás de ella dándole un aspecto regio.

El hombre de cabello plateado enderezó su postura ligeramente e hizo una reverencia.-Maestra Tsunade.

.-Necesito que vayas a Tatooine con tu equipo.- dijo, su voz era autoritaria como siempre, pero Kakashi sintió una desesperación en su voz que era inusual en ella.-Es una misión importante.

.- ¡Vamos a ir de misión, 'ttebayo! ¿Ya escuchaste Teme?- exclamó uno de los jovencitos, sus ojos azules iluminándose mientras sacudía a un pelinegro de aspecto serio.

.- Naruto, debes aprender a controlar ese entusiasmo.- reprendió Kakashi con tono severo.-no es de un Jedi perder los estribos por tan poco, recuerden 'no hay pasión sólo–"

.-Serenidad.- completo el rubio apenado.- Lo siento Maestro Kakashi.

El hombre sonrió cálidamente.- Mientras lo tengas presente no hay problema joven padawan. Maestra Tsunade creo que lo mejor es que hablemos en privado.

La mujer asintió y comenzó a salir de la habitación. Caminaron juntos por el Templo hasta llegar a uno de los salones vacíos.

Kakashi fruncio el ceño, recordando que uno de los más antiguos miembros del Consejo había ido a Tatooine.- ¿Le pasó algo a la Maestra Chiyo?

Tsunade dejo salir un suspiro.- Falleció. Tu misión es traer a una niña.

No pudo ocultar su perplejidad, la Maestra Chiyo era una de las más poderosas Jedi y la mejor sanadora junto con la Maestra Tsunade ¿Como...? ¿Quien...?

.- Fue el Akatsuki.- dijo la mujer no pudiendo contener la rabia en su voz.- Darth Scorpion. Al parecer la niña ayudó a la Maestra Chiyo a pelear y consiguió herirlo gravemente... antes de– poco antes de morir la Maestra Chiyo me pidió que enviara a alguien por la niña para que pudiera ser entrenada. Su nombre es Sakura, dijo que la reconocería de inmediato.

.-Entiendo.- contestó a pesar de la confusión que sentía. Una niña había logrado herir a un miembro del Akatsuki, la orden Sith más poderosa de la historia, ¿como es posible que nadie detectara su existencia antes?

.- Yo tengo preparaciones que hacer para su llegada.- dijo Tsunade caminando hacia la puerta. Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Kakashi.

El asintió. Una vez que estuvo solo cerro los ojos para meditar un segundo, debía tranquilizarse un poco antes de ir con sus aprendices.

.

.

La Sala del Consejo Jedi estaba en el nivel más alto del Templo; era un salón amplio con un gran ventanal que permitía ver desde los campos de entrenamiento hasta la línea costera del mar que rodeaba la isla de Anch-To donde se ubicaba el Templo; tenía un proyector de hologramas en el centro de la habitación y varias hileras de sillones para los miembros del Consejo formando un semicírculo.

Actualmente todos los sillones, a excepción de uno, se encontraban ocupados. El Consejo había hecho una reunión de emergencia para informar a todos los miembros del fallecimiento de uno de sus miembros y discutir la extraña petición que la Maestra Chiyo había hecho antes de morir.

.-¡Es ridículo!- dijo determinante una mujer de largo cabello rojo.- ¿Es una broma Tsunade?

La rubia la miró impasiva.- Fue la última voluntad de la Maestra Chiyo, jamás jugaría con eso Maestra Mei.

La mujer pareció enrojecer de vergüenza por un momento pero se recuperó casi al instante.- Aún así, debes estar consiente que es difícil creer algo así... sería un peligro traer a esa niña.

.-Creo.- intervino el Maestro Sarutobi, presidente del Consejo.- que no tiene caso tomar una decisión sin haber visto a la niña, por tanto lo mejor será posponer esta reunión hasta entonces.

Se escucharon unos cuantos murmullos en la sala, y una vez que todos acordaron seguir la sugerencia del Maestro Hiruzen, fueron saliendo de la sala.

Mei salió de la sala bastante molesta, Tsunade la había hecho quedar como tonta.

Se dirigió a zancadas hacia los salones de práctica, donde entrenaban los padawan más avanzados, en busca de su aprendiz. El vínculo de Maestro-Padawan que compartían la guiaron a través de los pasillos hasta que al fin lo encontró, estaba en un salón de meditación totalmente sólo.

.-Yagura.- llamó tratando de no perturbarlo demasiado.

El joven, que tenía más la apariencia y estatura de un niño, abrió los ojos revelando unas pupilas fucsias que contrastaban con su cabello rubio cenizo y se levantó del suelo de madera haciendo una reverencia en pos de su Maestra.

.-Supongo que ya te habrás enterado de lo de la Maestra Chiyo.- dijo Mei directamente.

El joven asintió.- No se había de otra cosa en la Academia.

.- Todavía no sabemos todos los detalles, pero según la Maestra Tsunade, una niña ayudó a la Maestra Chiyo y logró herir a Darth Scorpion... El punto es que quieren traerla a entrenar aquí al Templo ha que fue su última voluntad.

.- No creo que el Consejo lo permita.- dijo Yagura con seguridad.- una niña con esa clase de poder y que no haya sido detectada antes...suena demasiado sospechoso, por lo que sabemos si tuvo el poder para herir a un Lord Sith también pudo usar esos extraordinarios poderes para hacer un Truco Mental y confundir a la Maestra Chiyo.

Mei sintió una punzada de orgullo al escuchar tan buena deducción de su aprendiz.- Es lo mismo que pienso yo, por eso te pido que cuando la niña llegue te acerques a ella, quiero que la observes bien y que hables con ella si puedes.

Yagura trató de no sentirse ofendido al percatarse que su Maestra le pedía eso porque sabía que la niña no se sentiría intimidada con él debido a su apariencia.- Entiendo. Trataré de hacerlo.

.- Hace demasiado calor 'ttebayo.- jadeo Naruto intentando bloquear el sol de su cara con la mano.

.- Tatooine tiene dos soles idiota.-dijo el muchacho pelinegro al que había molestado antes.

.- No puedes esperar que alguien con la capacidad intelectual de un Nerff sepa algo así Sasuke.- dijo el tercer muchacho con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

.-Basta ya, Sasuke,Sai.- reprendió Kakashi caminando por detrás de ellos a través de las dunas de arena del desértico planeta.- No debemos llamar la atención.

Caminaron un largo tramo, conforme se iban acercando al pequeño poblado vieron rastros de la destrucción que había provocado el Akatsuki; casas destruidas, heridos, muertos tirados sobre la arena como si no fuesen más que un desecho. No tenía sentido ¿porque atacar un lugar tan insignificante? la Maestra Chiyo había ido a conseguir una rara planta desértica para uno de sus remedios ¿cono la habían encontrado? ¿y porque tomarse la molestia de buscarla?

Kakashi se detuvo tan sólo un momento para preguntarle a alguno de los locales acerca de la niña, aforotundamente estaban cerca de la casa de sus padres.

La casa era sencilla, hecha de adobo blanqueado, lucía casi intacta a excepción de unas manchas negras de ollin cerca de la puerta y el techo. La puerta estaba abierta y Kakashi se dispuso a entrar con sus discípulos.

.- Buenas tardes.- llamó tratando de ser cortes. De espaldas a él se encontraban un hombre y una mujer; ella era rubia y él tenía el cabello rojo cenizo que casi parecía rosa en la sombra.

Ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz y entonces Kakashi pudo ver el cuerpo de la Maestra Chiyo sobre una especie de camilla sobre la mesa y de frente una niña tal vez de la misma edad de sus aprendices de grandes ojos verdes y cabello de un delicado color rosa. Ella tenía que ser la niña, lo sentía, esa calidez característica de la Fuerza rodeándola.

.- Buenas tardes.- habló el hombre mirándolo con extrañeza.

Kakashi avanzó hacia ellos indicándoles a sus aprendices que se mantuvieran callados.

.- Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake.- dijo adoptando una expresión amigable, que a pesar de la máscara que le cubría la mitad del rostro aún era visible.- Soy un Caballero Jedi, me han enviado a recuperar el cuerpo de la Maestra Chiyo.

El hombre se relajó visiblemente y se aparto un poco para que Kakashi pudiera acercarse.

Un manto de seda le cubría las piernas de la Maestra.

.- Se lo he puesto ha modo de agradecimiento.- habló la mujer.- Ella salvo a toda la Villa.

Kakashi miró de reojo a la niña; tenía la cara llena de arena y unos cuantos cortes profundos en las mejillas y los brazos, fijo su único ojo visible en el antebrazo de lado izquierdo allí tenía un corte que sin duda alguna se había producido por un sable de luz.

.- Su hija estuvo presente en el ataque.- afirmó con naturalidad, y dirigiéndose a ella preguntó.-¿Podrias decirme que pasó?

.- Mi hija no sabe que paso.- dijo la mujer con urgencia.

.- Entiendo que este asustada, pero le prometo que no es nada malo–

.-¡No!- gritó ella tomando una postura defensiva.- ¡No dejaré que se la lleven!

El hombre la tomó en sus brazos en un intento por tranquilizarla.- Calmarte Mebuki, ya sabíamos que esto pasaría...Sakura nos lo dijo.

.- No los dejaré, no van a llevarse a mi hija.- sollozo la mujer con desesperación.- Ella no tiene porque participar en esta guerra ¡es sólo una niña!

.- Lo siento señora.- intervino Kakashi con voz gentil.- pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde, su hija ya es parte de esto y, por lo que escuché le puedo asegurar que van a regresar por ella, cuando eso pase es mejor que tenga algo con que defenderse. Yo voy a llevarla a un lugar donde estará segura y podrá aprender a defenderse.

Mebuki abrió la boca para protestar, sin embargo fue silenciada por su propia hija.

.- Iré.- dijo con determinación, la abuela Chiyo ya le había dicho que vendrían por ella, y aunque estaba triste de separarse de sus padres Sakura sabía que era lo mejor, si ese monstruo la buscaba como le había advertido que lo haría y volvían a atacar la Villa por su culpa no se lo perdonaría.

.- ¡No, Kizashi por favor haz algo!- Mebuki se aferró a su esposo llorando desesperadamente, sin embargo él simplemente negó con la cabeza y la apretó contra si, esperando que la decisión de su hija fuera la correcta.

.-Sakura va a estar bien.- dijo él, inseguro de si era para tranquilizar a su esposa o a si mismo. Tal vez era para ambos.

La niña avanzó hacia el hombre peliplata insegura exactamente de qué era lo que procedía.

.- ¿Cual es su nombre?- preguntó ella.

El le sonrió entendiendo la inserutidumbre que debía estar sintiendo la niña .- Kakashi Hatake, aunque sería mejor que de ahora en adelante me llamaras Maestro Kakashi.

Sakura asintió.- Yo soy Sakura Haruno.

'Flor de cerezo en primavera' muy apropiado para una niña que parecía la encarnación de dicha flor; pero irónico que fuera el nombre de una niña viviendo en un planeta desértico.

Salieron de la casa un rato después, la madre de Sakura se había quedado más caminaban de regreso a la nave con el cuerpo de la Maestra Chiyo levitando a lado de ellos.

Los jóvenes padawan miraban a la chica con curiosidad, pensaban que la misión era recuperar el cuerpo de la Maestra Chiyo, pero era claro que su Maestro ya sabía de la chica, y no solo eso, todo lo que habían escuchado en la casa simplemente había servido para picar su interés, ella había estado en la batalla, había estado a lado de la Maestra Chiyo, y había visto a un Akatsuki...

.-¿Que tanto miran?- gruñó ella sintiéndose irritada por la insistente mirada de sus acompañantes

.-N-Nada

.-Hmp

.-Tu frente es enorme...

Contestaron al unísono.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Sai ya se encontraba tumbado en la arena. un dolor agudo expandiéndose por toda su mejilla y la chica alejándose en largas y poco atractivas zancadas mientras que Naruto se reía como hiena y Sasuke lo miraba con superioridad

.- Apreciaría que mis estudiantes llegaran en una sola pieza a la Academia, Sakura.- dijo Kakashi sin poder disimular lo entretenida que le había parecido la escena.

.- Y yo apreciaría que mantuvieran la boca cerrada.

El peliplata soltó una carcajada discreta. Esa niña le recordaba un poco a la Maestra Tsunade con ese mal carácter.

Subieron a la nave ya cuando ambos soles de Tatooine habían desaparecido en el horizonte.

Sakura se apoderó del asiento del copiloto mientras que los chicos se sentaron lo más alejados que pudieron de 'la salvaje chica del desierto' como Sai la había apodado.

Al verlos Kakashi soltó un suspiro. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

.

.

Sakura se recargo en el muro mirando de cuando en cuando la puerta de la Sala del Consejo.

Acababan de sacarla para discutir su situación y eso la ponía nerviosa. si no aceptaran entrenarla no tendría forma de proteger a su familia.

"Volveré por ti"

Escuchó en su mente la voz del monstruo que había asesinado a la abuela Chiyo y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

.- Buenas noches

Al escuchar la voz Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y vio a un niño unos cuantos años menor que ella (a juzgar por su apariencia) de cabello rubio tan claro que casi parecía blanco y ojos de color violeta o rosa, no estaba segura; el niño traía la misma túnica rara que había visto en los aprendices del Maestro Kakashi, captó su atención una delgada trenza que caía sobre el hombro izquierdo del niño, parecía una cola de rata...

.- Hola.- dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida, sintiéndose aliviada de que alguien quisiera hablar con ella. Al llegar todos la habían visto raro y en el poco rato que había estado allí ninguna otra persona se había atrevido a acercarcele.- ¿Como te llamas?

Yagura fruncio el ceno ligeramente al ser llamado de forma tan informal por una chica menor que él, pero se forzó a ignorarlo.- Yagura ¿y usted?

La chica soltó una risita, era raro escuchar a un niño hablar tan formal, en su planeta todos los niños hablaban de forma casual y hasta vulgar en algunas ocasiones.- Sakura. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?- dijo haciendo un gesto vago con la mano.

El asintió.- Desde que tengo memoria.

.-¿Y como es?- preguntó con curiosidad sus ojos verdes brillando.

El fruncio el ceño nuevamente, nunca se había preguntado algo así.- No sabría decir, siempre he vivido aquí no tengo con qué compararlo y por lo tanto no podría explicar sI es bueno o malo.

.- Eres un niño muy raro.- exclamó ella haciendo un mohín.

El hizo un gesto ofendido.- Eso es sumamente grosero, no creo que nos conozcamos lo suficiente para que pueda juzgar algo así.

Ella soltó una carcajada y le revolvió el cabello para molestia de Yagura.

.- ¿Porque tienes esto?- preguntó, jugueteando con la trenza de Yagura.

.- Es una trenza de Padawan.- dijo el apartado la mano de la chica con toda la delicadeza que pudo.

.-¿Que es un Padawan?- preguntó ella sentándose en el piso.

.- Es un aprendiz de Caballero Jedi.- explico paciente.

Sakura fruncio el ceño y murmuró.- El trio de idiotas no tenía una...

Por un momento Yagura contuvo la respiración y después soltó una carcajada. Sabía que se refería a los aprendices del Maestro Hatake y el título les quedaba a la perfección.

Al verlo reír Sakura sintió alivio de que por fin estuviera actuando acorde a su edad y se unió a él.

Después de un rato cuando hubo recuperado el aliento y la compostura Yagura se sentó junto a ella.

.- Es porque ellos aún no están preparados. Un Padawan adquiere la trenza una vez que es capaz de hacer su propio sable de luz.- dijo él mostrándole el mango de su propio sable.

Ella miró el cromado trozo de metal con asombro y cierta tristeza, posiblemente recordando a la Maestra Chiyo. Yagura se sintió tentado a leer su mente para ver lo que había pasado, pero al final algo le evito hacerlo.

.- ¿Puedo verlo?

El asintió y apuntó hacia adelante desplegando la resplandeciente hoja amarilla de su sable.

Ella miró el arma con una mezcla admiración y curiosidad.-

.- ¿Son todos de color diferente?- hasta ahora había visto 3 colores diferentes; el verde brillante de la abuela Chiyo, el amarillo del pequeño Yagura y el rojo de...él. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez tendría ella uno, y si era así de que color sería...

.- A veces.- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.- la mayoría son azules o verdes.

Ella asintió.

Y en ese momento la puerta de la Sala se abrió.

Sakura se giro hacia Yagura pero ya no estaba allí.

Un hombre de aspecto anciano se acercó a ella con una expresión amena.

.- Sakura Haruno entra por favor.

Ella se levantó de un salto y entró a la sala. Todos estaban observándola sin embargo no podía saber que estaban pensando sus expresiones no indicaban nada y eso la puso aún más incómoda.

El anciano tomó asiento en el sillón que se encontraba justo en el centro de la habitación.

.- El Consejo Jedi ha discutido tú situación y hemos acordado permitir que te quedes a entrenar. Sin embargo no es posible incorporarte a la clase de los pequeños ellos van demasiado avanzados para ti, así que deberás esperar a que se te asigne un profesor privado.

Sakura asintió tratando de parecer calmada cuando por dentro estaba totalmente feliz ¡Podia quedarse! ¡Podria aprender a pelear como la Maestra Chiyo! ¡Tendria un sable de luz! ¿A quien le importaba que tendría que esperar?

.-Gracias.

El Maestro Sarutobi sonrió.- Debes estar cansada, has tenido un día muy largo, llamaré un androide para que te lleve a tu habitación.

Ella asintió. Y al poco rato entró deslizándose un robot de color blanco.

.- ¿Que necesita Maestro Sarutobi?- dijo en una voz metálica y monótona.

.- ST-265 esta es Sakura, llevala a su habitación.- indicó el anciano Maestro.

Sakura le dio un último vistazo al ventanal. A penas había alcanzado a ver el mar cuando habían llegado en la nave, pero no tenía prisa, tenía la sensación que ya tendría tiempo para explorar Anch-To.

El droide la guío a los dormitorios, todos los pasillos estaban obscuros y vacíos, seguramente ya todos estarían dormidos.

Su habitación no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, tenía una cama, un escritorio, un armario y una mesita de noche; las paredes eran de un suave color crema y el piso era blanco y reluciente.

.- Esa puerta es el baño.- Iindicó el androide apuntando con su brazo metálico hacia una puerta a lado del armario.

.-Gracias. Buenas noches ST-265.

.-Buenas noches.- respondió para después deslizarse por el pasillo desapareciendo en una esquina.

Sakura soltó un suspiro. Aún no se creía que esto fuera real, todo parecía como un extraño sueño, como una pesadilla.

Se dirigió a la cama y vio que había un traje como el que había visto en los demás aprendices y acarició la tela; era áspero pero no en exceso. Ese sería su uniforme a partir del día siguiente. Lo doblo con cuidado y lo puso encima del escritorio.

Se quitó el vestido rojo que siempre usaba y después de doblarlo lo puso en un rincón del armario con la sensación de que tal vez no volvería a usarlo.

Apago la luz y se tumbó en la cama. Mirando el techo esperando que el sueño se apoderara de ella pronto.

.

.

N/A: Y ese fue el primer capítulo. Como ya he dicho arriba cualquier comentario/crítica/sugerencia/fangirleo será bienvenido y apreciado.

¡Dachi se despide de ustedes mis queridos lectores!

Que la fuerza los acompañe...


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Bueno, al parecer si me tarde bastante en actualizar, pero ahora ya tengo un mejor entendimiento de a dónde va esta historia. espero que la disfruten :D**

 **Kia Zaoldyeck: Gracias por el comentario, yo también soy súper fan de Star Wars, desde hace mucho quería escribir un YaguSaku y espero hacerle justicia al potencial que tienen estos dos personajes. Espero que lo sigas disfrutando.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Cuando miraba a las estrellas algo la llamaba, algo que la hacia querer ver más estrellas para entender el caótico firmamento, extraer una imagen de el. Pero nunca lograba entenderlo "_

 _Maggie Stiefvater_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Periodo de Adaptación.**

Inhala, exhala y repite. La mente en blanco.

Sakura repetía una y otra vez las indicaciones que le había dado Yagura – el Maestro Nii para meditar, esperando entrar en el trance que la conectaría con la Fuerza.

Llevaba horas intentándolo sin éxito vagando de pensamiento a pensamiento, de pronto sintió algo, una especie de hilo que tiraba de su mente.

Un destello rojo apareció frente a sus ojos, y lo vio nuevamente tendido en la arena su cabello del mismo color que la sangre que brotaba de la herida que ella misma le había hecho; una rajada que iba desde el mentón hasta debajo del corazón. Demasiado superficial, pensó, si tan solo tuviera más fuerza tal vez habría logrado matarlo en lugar de herirlo.

 _"Volveré por ti niña"_

Su voz retumbó en su cabeza. Una amenaza; una promesa escrita en sus perversos ojos amarillos.

Abrió los ojos.

"Aún no lo has logrado" en la voz del Maestro Nii no había ni decepción ni impaciencia, simplemente establecía un hecho.

Ella negó con la cabeza, era inutil por más que lo intentaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía a _él._

Su recuerdo la perseguía de tal forma que Sakura se forzaba todas las tardes a entrenar hasta que terminaba tan exahusta que no soñaba.

"Ve a comer, intentaremos más tarde"

Casi protestó, ¿que sentido tenía si ambos sabían que era inutil? pero se contuvo, no podía pensar así tenía que lograrlo a como diese lugar, convertirse en una Jedi era lo único que le permitiría sobrevivir cuando él viniera por ella.

.

.

Yagura leyó la frustración en el rostro de su (temporal) aprendiz mientras está se levantaba de la musgosa roca en la que estaba sentada.

A decir verdad él también estaba perplejo ante la incapacidad de la niña para entrar en meditación puesto que en sus demás lecciones era buena; su control sobre la Fuerza era inusual, para ella los ejercicios básicos como apilar piedras y levitar objetos eran como respirar; a pesar de no poseer una gran fuerza física ni velocidad era ágil y tenía buenos reflejos lo cual la ayudaba bastante en las lecciones de combate; en cuanto a la Teoría y lecciones de Historia había demostrado ser sumamente inteligente y con una memoria fantástica.

Además estaba el hecho de que siempre estaba asustada, tal vez tendría éxito en esconderlo a no ser porque vivía en un sitio lleno de personas sensibles a la Fuerza, era preocupante que un miedo tan fuerte todavía estuviera en ella, después de todo el primer paso al lado obscuro era el miedo.

.

.

Al entrar en el comedor Sakura cogió una bandeja y la llenó de frutas y comida que le parecía exótica sintiendo que sus ánimos subían, para ella aún era novedad encontrar tan abundante y variada comida por lo que procuraba siempre probar un poco de todo.

Caminó hacia su usual asiento al fondo del comedor desde el cual podía ver la línea costera ignorando las miradas curiosas, a ellas también se había acostumbrado, así como el hecho de que nadie quisiera hablar con ella.

A una persona tan naturalmente social como ella le pesaba el aislamiento pero no podía hacer más que adaptarse, además para bien o mal tenía al Maestro Nii, y no había ido a la Academia Jedi para llevar una vida normal llena de amigos, en primer lugar el código Jedi prohibía cualquier tipo de lazos (cosa que aún no llegaba a comprender del todo bien) y en segundo Darth Scorpion, él volvería y ella estaría lista para terminar lo que había iniciado, tenía que matarlo–

"¡Hey chica del desierto!"

Levantó la vista encontrándose a uno de los miembros del trio de idiotas, el chico tan pálido que parecía que nunca había estado siquiera bajo el sol de Ahch-To, posiblemente le caería bien un tiempo en Tatooine, su madre había sido igual de pálida antes de vivir allí... No, si pensaba en su planeta de origen y sus padres empezaría a extrañar todo en lo que se había esforzado por no pensar, la vida de esa feliz y libre niña del desierto no volvería a ser la suya.

"¿Que quieres?" preguntó apartando los recuerdos que su mente anhelaba.

Sin afectarse por la contestación hostil Sai corrió una de las sillas de la mesa y tomó asiento frente a la chica.

"¿Es verdad que has peleado con un Akatsuki?"

Todos en el comedor parecieron contener la respiración y aunque el resto del alumnado ya no los miraba el peso de su atención se añadía a la ya de por si densa atmósfera que se había formado entre ellos.

Poco después de haber llegado Sakura se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros no sabían de lo que había pasado en Tatooine–salvo por la muerte de la Maestra Chiyo– por supuesto habían rumores y teorías por todas partes, pero estas estaban tan alejadas de la realidad que no le preocupaban, y como nadie le hablaba nadie había preguntado nada.

Hasta ahora.

"El Maestro Kakashi dijo habías estado en la pelea con la Maestra Chiyo" continuo, sin darse cuenta de la tensión en el aire "Si no peleaste con él por lo menos lo has visto, a Darth Scorpion"

Al escuchar su nombre el mundo pareció desenfocarse a sus ojos, y en su mente fue como si un tapón que ella misma le había colocado a los recuerdos de ese día hubiera salido volando.

 _"No me importa si la vieja muere o no" su sonrisa cruel confirmaba que decía la verdad._

No.

 _"Tú..." parecía tan sorprendido como ella y por un momento ambos se quedaron observando al otro olvidando o al menos postergando el combate._

No.

 _"Volveré por ti niña..." y su mirada en ese momento era tan intensa que debió agotar las energías que le quedaban pues justo después de desmayó._

¡Para!

 _"Necesito tu ayuda" la vieja Maestra Jedi la miró casi con pena mientras sujetaba el cableado y los trozos metálicos de lo que había sido su mano robótica._

Ya no.

 _"¡Sakura!" escuchó distante el grito de la Maestra Chiyo mientras sentía un desgarrador calor atravesarle el abdomen._

¡Basta!

 _"Prometeme que irás..." sintió como la energía de la Maestra Chiyo se desvanecía mientras que ella se recuperaba._

"¡No!" gritó, y en ese momento se reconecto con la realidad. En algún momento se había puesto de pie y en el proceso volcado su bandeja de la comida. Sus ojos trataban de enfocarse en algún lugar del cuarto que le brindará cierto confort, sin embargo lo único que encontró fue rostros asustados e hizo lo único que le quedaba hacer: huyó.

Corrió con todo lo que daban sus piernas dejando que el salino aire de la isla llenará sus pulmones y golpeara su rostro, corrió hasta llegar a un peñasco rocoso que producía un agradable sonido al ser golpeado por las olas, decidió sentarse allí al darse cuenta que el lugar la calmaba.

En el horizonte el sol se desvanecía, Sakura pensó que parecía que el Sol era tragado por el mar y al dar un vistazo hacia abajo pensó que de moverse un poco a ella le pasaría lo mismo, aún así no se quitó de la orilla y siguió observando el cielo hasta que esté se tornó de ese mágico color entre azul u púrpura bañado de estrellas que era tan hermoso que no podía describirse.

No supo decir cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, simplemente mirando a las estrellas, inventándose constelaciones con las figuras que encontraba y comparando a las nebulas con las nubes sólo que debió ser bastante tiempo ya que el Maestro Nii había ido a buscarla, lo sintió antes de verlo, su estoica presencia resonando en la Fuerza.

"Ya es tarde" sonaba más cansado que molesto "Deberías ir a dormir"

Dando un suspiro apartó a regañadientes su vista del firmamento y se incorporó, era hora de regresar a la realidad.

"Escuché lo que sucedió en el comedor" dijo mientras caminaban de regreso a la Academia.

Sakura bajó la cabeza no sabiendo como responder ¿debia acaso disculparse o...?

"No hemos dicho nada al resto de los alumnos porque queríamos evitar esto, el Maestro Sarutobi ya ha hablado con todos y les ha prohibido volver a preguntarte sobre ello" pausó por un momento, parecía indeciso "pero llegará el día en que debas hablar de ello, el Consejo no te ha interrogado porque el Maestro Sarutobi les ha pedido que te den tiempo de adaptarte aun así debes saber que ellos quieren enterarse de todo lo que viste he hiciste en Tatooine "

"Yo preferiría olvidarme de ello"

"Es tu decisión, pero creo que sería mejor si hablaras de ello bajo tus propios términos a ser interrogada por el Consejo "

Ella bajó la mirada "No hay nadie que confíe en mí, lo siento, no se exactamente porque pero todos parecían no querer que yo me qudara aquí cuando llegué y, yo no sé si pueda hablar de eso con alguien que no me va a creer "

Sintió pena por ella en ese momento, sus sospechas iniciales se habían evaporado en cuanto la conoció, era tan sólo una niña asustada que por extrañas circunstancias había terminado mezclada en una guerra en la que no tenía nada que ver.

"No se si cuente de algo " dijo él deteniéndose en la puerta de la Academia y girando para mirarla "pero yo sí confío en ti "

Y cuando ella alzó la mirada vio sus ojos inundados en lágrimas tan brillantes como las estrellas y una pequeña sonrisa que apenas se insinuaba en sus delgados labios.

"Gracias"

.

.


End file.
